


Tastebuds

by Crollalanza



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, faint kurodaisuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/Crollalanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all a matter of taste, as Daichi's about to find out when he enjoys some time away with Suga and Kuroo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tastebuds

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Daichi Threesomes Week on tumblr.

There was something sensual about his lips. Not full by any description, rather thin, especially the upper lip, which was given to curling. But they were red, deep red, as if they’d been bitten not quite hard enough to break the skin but still with force.

Thin, blood red lips. Which at that precise moment were encased around a prawn, whilst his tongue removed the flesh from its shell.

 

“This,” Kuroo murmured, “is beautiful. You gotta try one, Sawamura-san.”

“Not with that chilli sauce,” he replied. “Give it to Suga.”

Using chopsticks, Kuroo picked up another prawn, and offered it to Suga. He said nothing but opened his mouth (parting his fuller, pale pink lips) and took the food between his teeth.

“Wow, yeah, and just a kick of lime,” Suga murmured appreciatively. “You don’t know what you’re missing out on, Daichi.”

“A world of pain on my tongue if I know your tastes,” he said, and propping himself up on one elbow, Daichi leant across and picked at the tofu. “Now this I can handle. And it’s got taste, too, not just spice to blow my head off.”

Kuroo grinned at him, and then turned back to Suga. “This boy of yours needs his taste buds educating, don’t ya think?”

“I’ve tried, Kuroo-san, believe me I’ve tried,” said Suga, sighing as he stretched out on the grass.  “But milkpan’s about the hottest he can take it.” He yawned, and shielded his eyes from the last remnants of the sun as it sunk towards the horizon. “Can’t believe we have to go tomorrow. It’s gone so quick.”

“Be good to see our gym, though, and not have to do any flying falls, or laps of this place in the heat,” Daichi murmured, and joined Suga on the grass. He curled his fingers around Suga’s not caring that Kuroo could see, because it was Kuroo and he didn’t give a toss what they got up to.

“And not having to share a dorm will be … bliss,” agreed Suga.

Daichi smiled lazily, his thumb caressing the inside of Suga’s wrist. “Kuroo, any chance of more tofu?”

“What am I, your mom?”

Chuckling, Daichi raised his and Suga’s hand. “Nah, she’s lying next to me.”

“That so?” Kuroo murmured.

“Mmm,” Daichi grinned and held Suga’s hand tighter. “Koushi’s been making tea in the morning, tidying up the dorm, making my bed,” he teased, adding, “He even folded up my training kit yesterday, when everyone else’s were screwed up on the ground.”

He waited for Suga to whack him on the chest, to protest to Kuroo that it was a pack of lies (which it was, Suga had been very clear that he’d tidy his own clothes but wasn’t going anywhere near Daichi’s). But Suga was silent. The only sign he was awake was the very slight squeeze he gave Daichi, and then the smallest of sighs.

“Kuroo-san,” he murmured.

“Mmm.”

“Pass me a prawn, will you?” He paused. “Extra spicy.”

“Sure thing.”

Daichi scowled. “But you won’t get me any tofu, that’s –  Hey! What are you doing?” he demanded, opening his eyes. To his horror, Kuroo was sat astride him having grabbed his wrists to pin them to his sides. Suga, meanwhile, had not only levered himself up, but was now looming above him, a wicked glint in his eye, and a kind of pout on his lips.

Except it wasn’t a pout. It was a prawn, and extra-spicy, lime infused, chilli prawn and it was headed towards his mouth, carried there by Suga.

“Okay, okay, I made it up!” he yelled.

“Don’t think that’s good enough, Sawamura,” Kuroo said, his mouth curving into a sly kind of smile, full of tricks and mischief.

“You’re not team mom. You’ve never made my bed, or tidied the dorm, or- Aghh!  Suga, Suga, Nooooo!” He shook his head from side to side, trying to stop the inevitable, but Suga had cupped his face and was kissing him long and hard on the lips, his tongue pushing through his teeth, transferring the prawn with all its fire into Daichi’s mouth.

“No, aghh, it’s horrible. No!”  He spat out the prawn, then with superhuman effort bucked Kuroo off him, and rolled to the side. “You gits! You bloody gits! That was …  _horrible._ Oh gods, get me some water. My lips are burning!”

Lying on the other side of him, Kuroo started to laugh, not the least daunted by Daichi’s rage. “Jeez, we missed a trick. We shoulda made the forfeit chilli prawns especially hot for Sawamura-chan.” 

Suga giggled; the sound throaty and mischief filled. “We wouldn’t have dared lose, then, not with Captain Tofu leading us.”

Running his tongue over his upper lip, (his blood red, thin yet sensual upper lip), Kuroo smirked and blew Daichi a kiss before getting to his feet. “Hey, Sugawara?”

“Mmhmm.”

“When we meet in Tokyo – at Nationals – make sure this goofball can take something hotter than milkpan, yeah?”

Suga grinned, and following Kuroo’s lead, began to lick his lips. “I plan to, Kuroo, and I think I know just how I’m going to spice him up.”


End file.
